


Share The Night

by Payanin



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payanin/pseuds/Payanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee returns to New England to search for a property, but finds a lighthouse, a woman and the ghost of a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share The Night

[This is a follow up to Retribution – contains sexually explicit material]

Lee Crane paused with his hand on the wooden gate; the white weather board house was in need of a fresh coat of paint and some TLC. The Real Estate agent had told him that the property had been empty since the death of its owner. Pushing open the gate he walked towards the door. A sudden gust of wind made the fallen Autumn leaves swirl around his feet. He couldn’t help smiling. It was one of his favourite seasons. 

Pulling the key from the pocket of his comfortable old leather jacket, Lee unlocked his new rental and stepped inside. After recent events Lee was no-longer happy in his apartment in Santa Barbara. He’d never really thought of Santa Barbara as home, and intended to return to New England one day. He'd be buying a place here for that purpose, even if he had to commute the vast distance between his duty assignments with Seaview and the Institute. There were perks working for Admiral Nelson. In addition to a great number of shore leaves between cruises, he'd accrued a great deal of vacation time. Closing the door, He stood surveying the spacious hall. The floor was polished wood, the walls cream finished with white paintwork. To one side of the hall, a stairs with wooden risers and white ballastrade, led up to the first floor. Lee put the canvas holdall down on the floor and headed for the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten for hours. The kitchen/diner wrapped around one side of the house. 

Fortunately, the Real Estate Agent had promised to stock the refrigerator. The kitchen units were a rich cream with beech effect laminate worktops. The dining area was separated from the kitchen by a breakfast bar and island. Upon investigation the fridge/freezer, Lee found eggs and there were even a couple of cans of beer. So he decided to make himself an omelette.  
***

Half an hour later Lee put the dirty dishes into the sink and took his beer into the garden. A veranda ran the width of the rear of the house. Several months of neglect had taken its toll, and like the house, the garden needed attention. He followed the overgrown path down the garden to the boundary. A trail led down to the rocky coastline and beach. This was not part of the property, but was a very welcome bonus. He could smell the sea from here, and see the Lighthouse on the point. Tomorrow he would explore further. He would also need to drive into town to stock up on supplies.

Since Jamieson had read him the riot act; until his shoulder and arm had completely healed; the CMO had put him on medical leave, along with a referral for some physical therapy at the Medical Center here. Lee toyed with the idea of ignoring the order, but Jamie, being Jamie had no doubt already arranged for daily reports to be faxed. Just how Seaview’s CMO had managed to extend his influence this far Lee did not know, but it seemed that there was no escape. Still it was preferable to spending the duration being molly coddled by his well meaning friends in Santa Barbara. Slightly chilled, he started back towards the house. It was strange, but he'd felt instantly at home here. Collecting his things from where he had left them, he made his way up stairs.

The master bedroom ran the full length of one side of the house, complete with en-suite bathroom. French doors opening out onto the veranda at the back, giving a wonderful view over the garden and beyond, the ocean. The room was dominated by a large wrought-iron four poster bed with a patchwork quilt bedspread in rich autumn colours that matched the polished wood floor. There was also a traditional maple fire place that added welcome ambience to the room. Just to the side was a large copper bin fully stocked with kindling and wood logs. He had a roaring fire in no time and headed to the bathroom to take a long restful soak before making it an early night. 

The en-suite had a nautical theme, with white painted tongue and groove wood panelling on the bottom half of the walls and matching vanity unit and bath panel. The other half of the walls were aqua acrylic paint. The simple white suite gave the room a fresh, clean feel. Lee ran the water into the tub. He didn’t usually indulge in soaking in a bath, preferring to shower, but it might help him sleep.

Chapter 2

Lee sat up in bed in a cold sweat, his heart racing. The overwhelming urge to run subsided as slowly his surrounding registered and he remembered where he was. Another damn nightmare! Jamieson had warned him that it would be normal for the dreams to continue awhile. 

Throwing back the covers he swung his legs out and sat on the side of the bed and reached for his robe which lay across the foot of the bed. The house was almost eerily silent. The night was cool and he moved to the fireplace. The fire he’d lit earlier was almost out. Picking up the poker he stirred the embers back to life and added more wood to the fire.

The warm glow of the fire soon made him feel better. Although he was alone here, without the support of Jamie and his friends, for the first time in months he felt that he was regaining control of his life. The sooner things got back to normal, the better. If it was possible for things to return to normal after what Rosjohn had done. Don’t go there, he told himself. Concentrate on the future and finding a new home. Chip Morton, his friend and Exec, could not understand why he wanted to buy a house here, so far from Santa Barbara and Seaview’s base, and had blatantly suggested Lee was acting on sheer impulse. He had argued that Lee would spend most of his leave travelling back and forth. And that he'd regret the decision. After all, he'd stressed, Lee could always use the guest facilities on NIMR grounds if necessary if he needed to run away. Lee sighed. He was not running away, he had never run from anything in his life.

He felt his eyes begin to drift shut, and decided that he should try and get some sleep. Placing the guard in front of the fire, he returned to the large bed and turned off the bedside lamp.

 

Chapter 3

Crane pulled onto the curb beside the house with a ‘for sale’ sign in the front. He’d already arranged to view the property. The clapboard exterior of the detached, single storey house was appealing, painted in a pale green with white doors and windows. As Lee approached the porch the door opened

“Hello, I’m Bill Walden from Westgate Properties,” the man greeted.

“Lee Crane,” Lee replied, accepting the outstretched hand.

“This cottage style property has three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, dining room and a family room sited at the rear with a view of the garden,” 

From the small lobby the agent led the way, opening a door on the left. “This is the first bedroom, twelve feet by thirteen feet with bay window and walk in wardrobe/dressing room.”

"I don't really need all the bedrooms but this would be good as a den."

The first bathroom was across from the bedroom, and the rest of the ground floor was an open plan, with the kitchen, dining area and living room sharing a central fireplace. Upstairs in the eaves there were another two bedrooms and the second bathroom.

"What do you think?"Walden asked after the tour.

"Well, I like the bottom floor, not so keen on the rest of it."

"I see…well, there is another property…."

***

It had been a fruitless morning spent viewing properties, none of which had been what he was looking for. The first one had been too big, and the second, with half of the space taken by a double garage, too small. It was a shame that the house he was renting was not available, he would definitely be interested if it were. Realising that he was hungry, Lee decided to stop at Crab Rock for lunch. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the Crow's Nest Restaurant, he found the restaurant perched on top of clay cliffs overlooking a sandy beach. Inside the two storey whitewashed building there was bare brick walls and natural wood. Lee took a beach view table. On the menu were traditional New England dishes like Butternut Soup, Pumpkin Flan and Lobster and Clam Chowder, as well as some great sounding desserts.

 

Finished with his meal an hour later, he wondered if the lighthouse was open to the public. A lot of lighthouses had been automated in recent years. Leaving the car in the parking lot, he walked down the sloping trail toward the beach and the lighthouse on the spit.

Although it was a sunny 62 degrees, he could hear the waves crashing onto the rock. The Atlantic was cold at this time of year. This must be a fascinating place, if a little bleak when the ocean vented it’s might against the shorelines. Damn, he was getting homesick for Seaview...

At hide tide it was impossible to get all the way out to the lighthouse without a boat, like now. The wet rocks were slippery and a wave could easily sweep someone into the water, where strong cross currents made swimming difficult. However the terrain was very dramatic and picturesque. As he neared the causeway he caught sight of someone with a camera taking pictures of the lighthouse. Curious, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stood watching; it seemed that he was not the only one interested in the lighthouse. 

***

A lone woman, her blond hair whipped by the breeze, was snapping pictures of the lighthouse when Lee approached and startled her into almost dropping the camera. 

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t frighten you.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Not at all,” she smiled.

“Lee Crane.”

“Elizabeth Parish, pleased to meet you.”

“Are you interested in lighthouses in general or just this one?” 

“This one, most definitely. It's supposed to be haunted. I’m a Parapsychologist. This is my job. I'm investigating one Kristian Pantera, pirate. His ship sank just out there in 1878. she gestured towards the ocean.

“Really, and do you believe it’s haunted?”

“No, I don’t believe in ghosts. Most hauntings can be explained by more earthly phenomenon. What about you?” 

“I’m interested in anything to do with the sea, " he smiled, " She's enticing, yet destructive when she's in the mood.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” His gaze turned seaward as his thoughts returned to Seaview.

“Do you live around here?”

Smiling, he turned back to her. “No, but I am hoping to buy a property here.”

“Is that why you’re looking for a property here – to be near the sea?” She asked.

“Something like that.”

Almost unconsciously, Elizabeth glanced at her watch. “It will be low tide soon; would you like to see the inside?” 

“I’d love to, thank you.” 

Chapter 4

Lee had spent the whole afternoon at the lighthouse. Elizabeth had shown him around, and the view from the dome had been spectacular. He could have stood for hours watching the white topped waves. Neither of them had noticed anything unusual inside the tower, or any other part of the lighthouse. Elizabeth might not believe in ghosts, but Lee did and he was wary for her despite the apparent emptiness of the place. 

Returning to Harbour Reach and his own temporary home, he took the bag of groceries that he had purchased on the way back, through to the kitchen and rummaged inside for the coffee. His first day here had flown by and he hoped that the rest of his sick leave would pass as quickly. 

Later that night, after attending to the fire in his rental, he returned to the kitchen to cook himself a steak with mushrooms, baked potatoes and salad with the groceries he'd purchased on the way home. His mother had taught him to cook, since he was old enough to use a knife without losing a finger. She had said that she did not want him turning into a helpless male, who couldn’t even boil an egg. He could remember helping her make cookies, he eat them nearly as soon as they came out of the oven. The memory made him smile. He really should make time to visit her before he returned to Santa Barbara.

 

Chapter 5

Elizabeth finished setting up her equipment before settling herself with a book in her temporary bedroom below the tower room. Above her, the light reached out into the darkness, sweeping across the water. Beside her on the nightstand was her camera, loaded with fast film, and a notepad with pen to record any events that should happen during her vigil. She did not really expect anything to happen.

This was not the usual dark rambling building that was usually associated with ghosts. But many lighthouses were reputed to be haunted, and she hoped to investigate more of them in the future. Tomorrow she had arranged an interview with Joe Langham, the last of this lighthouse's keeper, retired. Now that there were very few visitors, apart from the maintenance crews, the pirate had the place to himself.

Realising that she was not taking in what she was reading, she closed the book and placed it under the pillow. From a young age she had been interested in ghosts and old buildings. She still enjoyed a good ghost story or creepy film. Opening the nightstand drawer, she took out the leather jewellery case, and took out the six inch flexible sex toy. It was the first toy that she had ever bought; she had never even considered buying one before, but after the breakup with her last boyfriend, she missed the great sex they had enjoyed together, and although the vibrator could not replace the real thing, it had helped to relieve the frustration. Smiling to herself, she quickly undressed, pulled on her nightgown and slipped into bed. Smearing a drop of lubricant onto the tip of the vibrator, she lay on her back and inserted it between the lips of her labia, slowly applying pressure until the pulsing head penetrated and sank into her opening.

 

Elizabeth was just drifting off when the sound of footsteps on the stairs disturbed her and they were getting closer and more distinct. She reached for the camera and tensed, waiting for the door to open, but of course ghosts did not need to open doors. She took several shots with the camera, but nothing appeared in the view finder as the flash illuminated the room, and the lighthouse was silent once more.

Switching on the light, she got up, pulled on her robe and headed down the stairs to check the lower levels, sure that she had locked the heavy exterior door that was the only entrance into the lighthouse. Not to mention the surrounding cliffs that would be perilous to climb in the dark. It would be very difficult for anyone intent on breaking in.

It was approaching midnight when Elizabeth made her way back up to the bedroom. Tomorrow she would check her instruments to see if they had recorded anything.

Settling down again, she decided that she may as well try and sleep for a few hours. The room was silent; the thick walls insulated it from the outside. But the un-natural silence made her nervous. She could not shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Added to which, the total darkness was almost oppressive. The tiny slit windows did not allow much light in from the outside. She was suddenly very aware that she was alone and cut off until low tide. Get a grip, she told herself sternly. This was her first night here, if she carried on like this, she would be totally insane by the end of her stay.

 

Chapter 6

Lee relaxed in a chair beside the fire, listening to the cracking and hiss of the wood as it burnt. Despite his protest to Jamieson that he’d go crazy with nothing to do, he was actually enjoying the peace and quiet of Harbour Reach. Although he was a little apprehensive about his first therapy session tomorrow - If it were not for the fact that he needed Jamieson to pass him fit for duty, he would cancel the appointment.

That thought took his mind back Santa Barbara and he wondered what was happening back at the institute. He knew that he could trust Chip Morton to look after Seaview in his absence – and to think that he had almost lost his Exec, all because of that Rosjohn. 

While he couldn’t condone what Chip had done, he was grateful nevertheless. It helped to know that Rosjohn was no-longer a threat that he did not have to keep looking over his shoulder, wondering when the next attack would come.

Now he needed to get on with his life. He could not remember the last time he’d taken a real break. Now having had this leave forced on him, he had needed to get away and so had chosen to spend it here. Which reminded him of the property details the agent had given him. He must have left them in the kitchen table when he’d unpacked the groceries.

 

Finding that there was some coffee left in the peculator, Lee poured himself a mug and was about to take it , along with the prospectus from Westgate Properties, back to the comfort of the fireside, when a light from a ship out at sea caught his attention. Curiosity aroused, he stood for a moment watching through the window, wondering what type of ship it was. Of course it was impossible to identify anything in the dark. Still he could not resist opening the door and following the path down the garden to the gate. The ship did not appear to be moving, it must be at anchor for the night.

Glancing across to the lighthouse, he could see its powerful beam of light reaching into the darkness. There was something almost spellbinding about the night. He stood, oblivious of the cold damp creeping from the sea. He could hear the soothing sound of the ocean, and smell the salt on the air. The moon was playing peek-a-boo with the clouds. As it emerged from behind a cloud, its silver light reflected off the water and he caught sight of a second ship, much closer to shore. Get a grip, Crane! There's no such craft in service now! But the square rigger, her sails illuminated by the moon was far too close to the rocks. Hadn't her crew seen the lighthouse? Then Lee realised that he could no-longer see the lighthouse – That was impossible! He was about to return to the house and call the coastguard; but the ship had vanished, and the lighthouse was where it had always been, it’s powerful bean sweeping across the water. Lee shook his head, too much coffee and not enough sleep, combined with jet lag was making his over active imagination play ticks on him.

 

Chapter 7

Lee pulled on his heavy wollen coat and picked up the car keys. He had his first appointment with the Physical Therapist this morning. He didn’t enjoy the thought of being treated by someone he did not know but it was a necessary evil . 

The morning was crisp and bright and he quickly entered the driver’s seat, closing the door hastily to cut off the blast of cold air entering the car. A few more weeks would see the start of the skiing season. That was one thing he would not be doing this visit. But it was still good to be here in the fall, with the trees ablaze with colour. Starting the engine, he turned up the heater before pulling away and heading for town. The Nissan was not his first choice, but it was stylish while practical, with a 2 ltr engine under the hood.

 

Afterwards, he had to admit his shoulder did feel a bit better. However, the therapist had warned him that it would probably feel badly again, before it got better. As they'd spoken he'd been warned that Skiing was not going to be an option regardless of how well he might find himself feeling later in the season. 

Deciding to visit the real estate office, with the thought that the short walk would do him good, he stopped outside a café, attracted by the smell of coffee. He was about to enter when he recognised the blond woman coming toward him. “Well hello, again,” he smiled.

“Hi, there,” Elizabeth smiled back. “Would you like to join me for a coffee?"

“I’d love to, thank you.”

“Great.” He opened the door to the café and waited for her to enter before following her in.

“So how is your investigation going?” 

“Ghost or not, it's certainly spooky there."

“Did something happen?”  
Elizabeth waited while a waitress served their cookies and coffee. “Yes”, she began, glancing around nervously. “Last night I heard footsteps and I felt like someone was watching me.”

Lee looked up from his coffee. “But you didn’t see anything?” he prompted.

“No, I know it sounds silly. I’m supposed to be a level headed scientist.”

Lee didn’t dare tell her that he knew from personal experience that anything was possible. “Well, don’t worry. I won’t tell any-one.” He promised. He certainly wasn’t ready to tell her about his own experience last night.

Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee before continuing the conversation. “How is the house hunting going?” she enquired.

“Not very well. I haven’t found anything suitable yet. I am viewing a property in Green Lake this afternoon, but it is not really what I am looking for.” He told her. “Would you like to come along?” 

“Maybe another time,” Elizabeth smiled. “I have to get the film from last night developed, and check the rest of the instruments and log any findings.”

“Sounds like a lot of paperwork,” Lee knew what that was like. As Captain of Seaview, he had his fare share of paperwork. “Sure you wouldn’t rather spend the afternoon playing hooky?” he suggested.

Elizabeth smiled. “Rain check?” she asked.

“Any time.” 

 

Chapter 8

 

The French style pink and white stone building was nestled amongst trees in the beautiful mountain landscape of Green Lake. It may not be near the ocean, but the Lake was a very attractive location. 

The interior of the house was certainly elegant, with vaulted ceilings. The master bedroom had a plush en-suite with shower and bathtub. The property also boasted a gourmet kitchen with breakfast room and bay seating area overlooking the secluded back yard.

“Over two thousand, three hundred square feet of space,” the real estate agent told him.

Lee nodded. It had a lot going for it, the location was quiet and secluded, but it did not feel like a home. More importantly, it wasn’t near the ocean.

Chapter 9

Unable to get Elizabeth out of his mind that night, Lee had driven to the buff and parked. The night was still and quiet, the light of the moon sparkled on the ocean, while above, the stars added their own magic to the scene. The only sound was of the restless waves breaking against the rocks.

The lighthouse drew him like a magnet; he watched its beam sweeping across the water, reaching out into the night. How many times had he stood in the conning tower, while Seaview moved silently through the night? For the moment this was as close as he could get to that. Lee shivered. With the engine off, the cold was starting to permeate the car and the windshield was starting to mist over. Turning the key in the ignition, he started the engine and turned on the headlight before backing out and heading for his rental.

***

For a long time Lee lay awake listening to the sound of the ocean. He was finding it difficult getting used to the house being so quiet. Seaview was never quiet; there was always the thrum of the engines and the gentle hum of the air conditioning. He debated whether to get up and go down stairs for a nightcap, but the house was cold and the fire was almost out; he was reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed.

Closing his eyes, his mind returned to Elizabeth. He hoped that she was okay, alone in the lighthouse and that she had not had any more spooky occurrences. Was the lighthouse really haunted by the ghost of a pirate, and if it was, was he dangerous? Lee remembered his own encounter with the ghost of a notorious pirate, not to mention other spectres. Neither were experiences that he'd like to remember. 

Outside, the wind was picking up, howling through the branches of the trees and whipping up the waves, driving them against the cliffs. It would be impossible to get to the lighthouse with waves crashing over the rocks. Elizabeth shouldn’t really be alone out there. He would visit the lighthouse tomorrow and make sure that she was okay. Maybe he could persuade her to have dinner with him.

***

Elizabeth yawned and looked at her watch to find that it was almost midnight. Sleepily she closed her note book and laid it on the bedside table. Her interview with Langham had gone well. He had told her about the talk of footsteps and voices being heard inside the lighthouse, but he had apparently never experienced anything himself. She had recorded the interview, as well as made notes, which she would type up later.

The sounds of heavy footfalls on the stairs made her sit upright, listening. Elizabeth held her breath as the footsteps seemed to get closer, her gaze fixed on the door and wished that she was not so alone and isolated. The footsteps stopped outside the door as they had done the previous night, only this time the door handle started to turn. She jumped as she heard a noise that seemed to be close by, then the lamp on the night table went out. Her heart was pounding as she reached for the lamp, but a hand closed around her wrist first and she screamed.

*“Silenco, yo no se lastimar le,” a male voice whispered and the hold on her wrist loosened.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” she demanded to know as she struggled to free herself from the invisible hold.

*“Mi nombre es Pantera, en su señorita de servicio.&quot.”

She did not understand, but picked up the name Pantera; was this really the ghost of the pirate? “I don’t know what you want; I do not speak your language.”

*“Quiero que ustedes, señorita, hará que lenta, sensual amor a usted.” He whispered seductively and his hand moved up her arm to touch her throat.

“Nooo,” Elizabeth protested. Then at last her hand found the light switch and she flicked the light on. There was no one there. She looked around, unable to find any trace of an intruder. Un-nerved, she scrambled off the bed and ran to the door, quickly turning the key in the lock. She took the key out of the lock and took it back to place on the night stand.

She was sure that she hadn’t imagined it – had she? Or was she going crazy? Maybe there were ghosts after all. Slowly, as she began to regain her wits, she realised that she should record the visitation while it was still fresh in her mind. 

***

Pantera stood on the rocks watching the clouds gather. There was a storm brewing; the wind was already increasing in strength and the waves smashed over the rocks with growing strength. It was on such a night that his ship, when his ship had been lured onto the rocks by the British Navy, where she had broken apart before they had been able to refloat her on the incoming tide. He and all his crew had perished in the cold angry water. There had been no lighthouse here then. Ever since that fateful night, he had been doomed to walk these shores alone for eternity.

He shook his head sadly, he hadn’t wanted to frighten her, but the sight of a beautiful nubile woman stirred long forgotten desires in him. It had been so long! He had forgotten just how much he’d enjoyed the pleasures of being inside a woman’s body. Being a ghost didn’t help; most people could not see or hear him, and those that could either refused to believe, or ran away screaming.

Blast it! How much longer must he endure this lonely existence? How could he ever hope to win a woman’s heart? The pirate looked up at the blackening sky that reflected his own inner frustration, and sighed. His body yearned for the physical excitement of being joined with a woman, for the feel of her body enclosing him, hot and moist contracting around his rampant member. He groaned, his energy was waning, he must return to his watery grave – but he would return for the beautiful senorita.

 

Chapter 10

 

Vaguely aware of a dull headache, Lee opened his eyes and glanced at the clock – 08.00. Sitting up he ran a hand through his curly black hair; it had been awhile since his last haircut.

He was almost tempted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. After all, he didn’t have anything planned, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had nothing to do. He wondered what Elizabeth was doing right now.

Forcing himself to get up, he shivered and pulled on his robe before heading for the bathroom. 

***

After a second cup of coffee, Lee felt more able to tackle the day. The bright sunny morning was more than welcome after last night's storm. Leaving the house by the back door, he walked down the path to the gate, finding some of the plants had entwined themselves around it; but it opened after a few strong tugs. Closing it behind him, he made his way along the trail that led down to the small cove. Steps had been cut into the cliffs, giving access to the beach. They were steep, but manageable with caution. The last thing he needed was an accident to put him back to square one.

Reaching the beach, he paused, taking in the warm sun and soft sea breeze scented with salt while he listened to the sound of the waves breaking on the beach. He missed sorely missed Seaview, especially the scuba diving, which he did at every opportunity. He wondered if he could at least go swimming. It should be excellent exercise for his arm and shoulder. But at these temperatures hypothermia was a real danger. Maybe he should look for a house with a heated pool, and then he could swim whenever he wanted.

Squinting against the bright sunlight, he looked towards the lighthouse in the distance. He couldn’t seem to get Elizabeth out of his mind. He knew that nothing would ever happen between them. In a few weeks they would be going their separate ways. He would be returning to Santa Barbara and she to wherever... Still, there was no reason why he shouldn’t enjoy her company while he was here. He would drive out to Crab Rock and see if Elizabeth was okay.

***

The disturbing occurrences of the previous night made Elizabeth doubt that she could continue her investigations of the lighthouse alone. She’d never thought that her investigations could actually put her in danger. She could still remember the hand on her wrist. Suppressing a shudder, she left the lighthouse, intending to go into town. She needed to pick up some supplies, and maybe some time away from the lighthouse would help her put things into perspective.

***

The centre of town was relatively small, catering mostly for the tourist trade. After parking her car. Elizabeth ambled up the main street, browsing in the store windows as she walked. The weather was pleasant, if a little breezy. She paused outside of a gift shop that had caught her eye. The store sold jewellery, shells, post cards and other gifts. Most of the jewellery was sterling silver with semi-precious stone like Turquoise, Lapis, Onyx and Mother of Pearl. All the jewellery was hand set, but still affordable. She resisted the temptation to go inside and continued along the street. Glancing across the street, she saw a store called ‘The Chocolate Tree’. Checking for traffic, she crossed the street to investigate. There was everything from chocolate coated popcorn and nuts, to gift baskets brimming with champagne truffles. She was a real chocoholic, and loved chocolate in any guise. A few minutes later she clutched her boxed selection. 

Moving on, she headed for the drug store where she turned in the film to be developed and pick up the pictures that had been. Would the film have anything to substantiate her physical experience? In the light of day, she was feeling much calmer and rational – but still not sure about just what had happened last night. 

***

He certainly is handsome. Elizabeth though, finding Lee Crane waiting for her as she pulled her car into the parking lot. 

“Morning, I was beginning to worry," he smiled.

“I had to pick up some supplies,” she told him as she walked around to the trunk to unload the box of groceries.

“Here, let me help you with that.” 

“Thanks,” she handed him the box and closed the tailgate before locking the car. “So, to what do I owe this visit?” She asked, leading the way across the causeway to the lighthouse.

“I thought I would stop by and check that you were okay. Besides, I was curious to know if anything happened last night.”

Elizabeth paused to unlock the door and open it. She was hesitant to tell him about last night. She didn’t want him to think that she was crazy. “I have some photos I picked up this morning, we can look at them together,” she said, following him inside.

“Where do you want this?” he asked.

“Just put them on the worktop,” she said, indicating the small galley kitchen. “Would you like a coffee?”

“I love one, thank you.”

Elizabeth filled the kettle and switched it on. “I only have instant; I hope that’s all right.”

“Great,” he smiled, leaning against the cupboard, watching her.

There was something about that boyish smile that made him look almost vulnerable. She speculated that he had a lot of women chasing after him, but obviously had not let any of them catch him. “Black, two sugars, right?” she asked opening the cupboard and taking out two mugs.

“You remembered.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Elizabeth responded cheerfully. It was good to have company, especially such an attractive specimen. Steam was coming from the kettle and it switched itself off. She unplugged it and poured the water into the mugs. Replacing the kettle on the side, she handed him the mug. “Let’s go and sit down. We can look at the photos while we have our coffee.”

***

They both studied the photograph Elizabeth held in her hand. It was of a shadowy silhouette on the stairs which did resemble a pirate. For a moment neither of them spoke.

“Well, there is no denying that there is something there,” Lee said at last. “It looks like you may have captured a real ghost.”

Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak. She had not imagined what happened last night, the photo was proof that something had manifested here.

“You’ve gone very pale. Are you okay?” Lee asked.

“No, not really,” her hands were shaking and she felt a chilly run down her spine.

“What it is? What’s wrong?” Lee frowned with concern and reached out to take her hand. “You’re shaking.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “Last night, there was a man in my room. He touched my arm and spoke to me.”

“What did he say?” 

Elizabeth glanced around nervously. “I don’t know. He spoke in Spanish. At least I think it was. ” 

"Pantera?" Lee moved closer and put a comforting arm around her. “It’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to you. Why don’t you have dinner with me tonight? Then if you’d like, I could come back here to stay with you overnight. Seems to have more than enough room for a houseguest."

Elizabeth nodded and managed a smile. “I’d like that, thank you.”

Chapter 11

It was late when they returned to the lighthouse. Elizabeth paused outside the door and handed Lee the key, allowing him to enter first. She stood for a moment while he turned on the lights.

“I’ll check the other levels,” he said before disappearing up the stairs.

Elizabeth nodded silently, she had enjoyed his company and the restaurant had been quite busy and noisy. She wondered how people managed to talk so much during a meal, but she had found it strangely reassuring after the hours she had spent alone here, half frightened out of her wits. Did Lee really believe what she had told him, or was he just humouring her? She was tired, and wanted a long soak in the bath. She was still standing there when he came back. 

“All clear - there’s no sign of any intruder, ghost or otherwise.”

“Thank you for doing this. Are the sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind.”

“I’m going to have a leisurely bath.” She told him, turning towards the stairs. She felt safe with him here; although how she expected him to protect her from a ghost she wasn’t sure.

“Can I get you anything?” 

“Some hot chocolate would be nice; there is some in the cupboard.”

He grinned. “Don't worry. I’ll find it.”

***

Lee felt a presence close to him as he entered the bedroom and placed the mug of chocolate on the bedside table. Straightening, he looked around, he’d felt this preternatural touch before, and a shiver ran down his back. “Is someone there?” He instantly felt foolish, but he could not shake off the feeling.

Suddenly he was overtaken by cold as he felt the presence engulfed him. Try as he might to resist the invasion of his body and soul, the cold was quickly replaced by a hot flush of arousal washing over him, and heat coursed through his body. He closed his eyes and held his breath, the last embers of resistance impotent to fight the desire building inside him. He could feel his growing erection. Pantera's hunger was incredibly intense from years of enforced celibacy. Lee was suddenly reminded by Pantera that Elizabeth was in the bath, naked. Another wave of arousal coursed through Lee's body. For a long moment he stood, trying to overcome his bodily reactions, fighting the urge to strip of his clothes and take her. He was no rapist! He felt Pantera laugh at his growing ineptitude to fight the possession of his body. And soon, his mind... He could no more resist Pantera than he had been able to resist the other invasions of his mind and body. Stripping his clothes off, Lee then headed for the bathroom.

Lee could not stop himself from opening the bathroom door and walking over to where Elizabeth lay in the tub.

“What are you doing?” She asked, but she made no attempt to cover her nakedness. Her eyes instead roamed over him.

“I want you,” he told her kneeling beside the bath. He took the wash cloth from her unresisting hand and began to move it across her breasts, watching as the nipples hardened in response. He slipped his hand below the water and urged her thighs apart. She gave a little moan as he slipped a finger inside her. His manhood responded to the erotic sound. He was so aroused, he wanted, needed to be inside her. He slipped another finger inside her and began a slow rhythm, while he watched as she closed her eyes.

“Owww, Lee ,” she gasped. 

The sexual hunger was overwhelming. But was it only Pantera's thirst? Could some of what Lee felt his own primal lust? “Get out the tub,” Lee instructed, too blinded by desire to care any longer, taking hold of her arm. 

She climbed out the bath and stood silently, her gaze going to his erect flesh. 

Lee reached for a towel and started to dry the soapsuds off her, carefully, gently caressing her body with the towel until he could stand it no longer. He was so close to the edge, it wouldn’t take much to tip him over. “Wait,” he whispered, moving a hand to grasp the head of his penis and pressed hard until the urge subsided and he regained some control.

***

Elizabeth waited, watching him, a mixture of pain & pleasure showing on his face. He was so sexy, especially like this. It really turned her on to see him struggle for control. She wanted to touch him, to pleasure him and watch him respond to her. The though made her body tighten and she was already wet from his touch – she wanted more.

At last he lifted his gaze to her, his eyes pleading for her to understand. “I’m sorry but I,” he hesitated. “I need...” he reached out and pulled her close, giving a moan as his erection moved against her.

“How do you want me?” she asked, surprised by her own reaction. She would never consider having sex with a man she hardly knew.

“Will you kneel for me?” he asked softly.

Smiling, she turned and knelt, going forward on all fours. She waited in anticipation of him. She felt his hardness press against her, then enter in a slow, indescribably sensual move that sent a thrill through her. Her nipples hardened, demanding attention. “Lee,” she whispered pushing back against him, driving him deeper. When he started to move she was plunged into an intense sexual turmoil.

“Ahhh, Sexo maravilloso,” he breathed. 

"What did you say?"

"Does it matter?" Lee replied, aware Pantero had been the one to speak what they both felt. 

Indeed, no words were necessary as she felt him swelling inside her as he drove deeper and deeper, and faster and faster inside her. She moved with him, crying out as he touched her centre, her muscles contracting around his length intensifying his arousal. He was thrusting even harder and quicker now, panting, and groaning, as he built towards climax. 

"Ah, finalmente, por fin! Crema masculino!" 

Lee could only wonder what Pantera said. All he knew was that his orgasm seemed to go on forever, flooding her, before finally coming to a shuddering stop. “Are you all right?” he asked breathlessly, still inside her.

“I’m more than all right,” she replied, equally as breathless. Her knees hurt, and her breasts still ached to be touched. As he withdrew his semen coated penis, his copious amount of cream spilled down and out of her, down her legs, and onto the bath sheet. "I'm soaked," she turned, amazed to see that he was already aroused again, and the' little boy lost' look was more than she could bear.

“I want you again,” he said softly, lowering his eyes in embarrassment. Lee hated that the pirate had such power over him, but part of Lee was saying yes, oh yes, to the desire; part of him, the logical side of Lee Crane, said no. She deserved more than a one night stand. At least that's what it was, wasn't it? As for his body, well it had a mind of it's own, and was creating it's own score card. Lifting her off the floor, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed before folding down the blankets. She slid beneath them and watched as he climbed onto the bed and knelt over her. His hands moved up her body to her breasts, lifting and squeezing, his thumb brushing across the budding nipples.

“Owww, yes – more,” she moaned softly.

He lowered his head to take one nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. His own hot flesh was straining for release. Putting a hand around her waist he pulled her closer. He needed to be inside her again and right now! Pushing her onto her back, he urged her thighs apart and she spread her legs wide in anticipation. Lowering himself over her, he entered her, feeling her tighten against his arousal. But just then, the muscles in his shoulder protested, sending a sharp pain into his chest, and cutting off his breath. He rolled onto his back, angry and frustrated.

“What’s wrong?” Elizabeth asked, concerrned.

“Damn shoulder,” he cursed softly. "It's been bothering me…"

“Why didn’t you say?” she chastised gently. “Let me,” she lowered herself onto him, taking his straining flesh into her. Smiling, she began to rock slowly back and forth. His hands went to her hips, urging her to move faster. His body throbbed as she took him deeper, overloading his body with electric sensations. He arched into her as she moved up and down, backward and forwards. She guided his hands to her breasts so he could stroke and caress them, pulling on the distended nipples, making her gasp and moan. Her muscles tightened around him in response, drawing him deeper, giving him such pleasure. He was so close now; he bent his knees, tipping her forward causing a tug on his enclosed length that tipped him over the edge into another volcanic eruption. He would not have thought it possible to come again so soon.

“Mmmm, that was...wonderful,” Elizabeth said dreamily, still holding him inside her.

“It wasn’t me, it was Pantera, at least part of it, ” Lee told her, wondering if she would believe him. Would she think that he was trying to make excuses for forcing himself on her?

“Is he still here?” she asked, stroking his forehead.

He shook his head. “No, I can't feel his presence inside me anymore.”

“Well, is this you?” she asked, clenching her insides around him.

“Owww, ...yes...but I don’t think...I don't think I can do it again,” he said, still trying to control the need that Pantera had stirred inside him.

“Would you like me to massage your shoulder?” she offered. “Or would you prefer a cold shower,” she joked. 

“Shower first, then the massage,” he replied, biting back a groan as she lifted herself off of him.

Chapter 12

There was nothing left of his ship, the timbers had rotten and decayed over time, leaving just her cannons and fragments of his life scattered over the sea bed. The bones of his earthly body lay buried by silt and plant life that now colonised the ocean floor.

But last night had made up for all the lonely nights he had spent within the walls of the lighthouse, waiting for just such a union. The emotions and physical pleasure he had borrowed from the Captain’s body had been better than he had imagined. Crane was young, strong and virile; Pantera had drawn energy from him to fuel his brief return to the physical world. It seemed fitting that Crane was a sea captain, although just what type of vessel he captained the pirate was not sure; it was like nothing he had ever seen.

Tonight he would return in the hope that he would have another opportunity to use the Captain’s body and share the intimate pleasure of joining with a woman.

***

The back road was shrouded in early morning mist, but the reds, yellows and orange shades of the fall foliage still shone through the mist. Lee had a second appointment with the therapist this morning, then after lunch he had two more houses to view. Elizabeth had asked him to spend the night at the lighthouse again tonight. Lee was not sure that was such a good idea. Yes, last night had been great, but it went against everything he believed in. He should have had more control; he was a submarine captain for heaven’s sake. He was used to being in control. Had he really let himself be possessed by a ghost, or was he making that an excuse for his disgraceful behaviour? He would not have blamed Elizabeth if she had slapped his face and told him to get out. But strangely, she had seemed willing and had even encouraged him. Just the memory of her made him hard. He rolled down the window, he needed to cool off. If he didn’t stop thinking about sex, and concentrate on the road, he would end up having an accident, and maybe becoming a ghost himself. 

The scenery was pretty spectacular; he had forgotten just how beautiful New England was at this time of year. The traffic was light at this time of day and he made good time.

***

Elizabeth made a quick trip into town for a return visit to The Chocolate Tree. She had spotted something yesterday and couldn’t wait to try out her idea on Lee tonight, if she could persuade him to stay the night at the lighthouse again, and maybe more important, would Pantera take advantage again? She almost blushed as she handed the jar of chocolate sauce to the woman behind the counter.

“Back again so soon?” the woman smiled.

“Yes,” Elizabeth replied; a picture in her mind was almost pornographic. She was really surprised at herself, she had never even though about doing such things with any other man, but Lee was so sexy, just the memory of last night made her heart race and her body tingle. She quickly paid for her purchase and left the shop. She hoped that their activity last night had not aggravated his shoulder injury. He hadn’t told her how it had happened, but there was no visible injury. He was a bit of a mystery, and never talked about himself or what he did. She had no idea what sort of man he was, but she sensed that he was honourable; she believed that he would not have acted the way he had of his own volition. Crazy though it was, she believed that Pantera had been controlling him. But would he be willing to submit to her without the pirate’s influence? She hoped so. She wanted him; her body tingled with excitement at the thought of his hardness filling her and his essence clinging to her insides and dripping down her legs. She could hardly wait until tonight. 

***

Lee lay on his back; the leather was cold against the bare skin of his back. His therapist was pulling on his arm, stretching the tight muscles. Then moved the arm up over his head, making him wince. The man placed his hand on Lee’s shoulder, pushing it flat against the bed, while he continued to manipulate the arm. 

“We’ve got to get more flexibility into your shoulder,” he told him.

“I thought about swimming,” Lee suggested.

“Yes, that would be good exercise. We have a therapy pool here. We could try that next time.” 

“Great.” Lee forced himself to relax. An hour of physical therapy seemed more like two. But there did seem to be an improvement. It was lucky that he had been in good shape before his hormones or Pantera had…Lee forced the memory from his mind.

“I’ll give you some exercises to do,” The therapist said as he continued working on the arm. “Try using some light weight, a can of beans or something like that.”

“How many more appointments will I need?” Lee asked, he was eager to return to Santa Barbara and Seaview. It would not be long before someone would be wanting The Seaview; be it a government mission or a scientific operation. Lee didn’t want Seaview to go anywhere without him.

***

‘The Breakers’ was a waterfront wood siding, five bedroom cottage set in a wooded area with deep water dock access. That could be useful, Lee though, smiling to himself as he followed the real estate agent through the front door. He could berth the flying sub right out back. No one would be the wiser. If Nelson let him use it for a private venture, that was.

“The cottage is just eighteen feet from the shore,” the agent informed him. “It has a newly installed fitted kitchen, living room with fireplace and sunset views.”

From the outside the property appeared untidy and neglected, but the inside was clean and bright, with polished wood floors and magnolia walls. The kitchen was fairly small, but with a separate dining room that did not matter too much. He would probably not be doing that amount of entertaining, unless Nelson or Chip came to stay.

“There is dishwasher, washing machine, dryer, microwave, gas-range and refrigerator.” The agent informed him as he looked around the kitchen.

Lee nodded, following him into the dining room, which overlooked the water. Again this room looked small and Lee guessed that there would not be room for much more than a table and chairs.

“Through here is the living room.” The agent directed.

Lee liked this room; there was a large brick fireplace in the centre of one wall. The back wall was mostly glass, with French doors opening out onto the deck, and a skylight added to the light feeling of the room. Standing in front of the French doors, Lee looked out across the jetty. This natural harbour made this location very attractive. He would have to give this some serious thought. It would definitely be on his short list. He had another two properties to look at that afternoon.

Chapter 13

Lee knew that he was fighting a losing battle. And this time he was glad that he was. The paranormal energy pulsed through his body, excitement building inside him. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Elizabeth said seductively from the bed, "Now, get naked, handsome.”

In moments he was, watching as she took the jar from the night table and unscrewed the top. 

“I’m waiting,” she dipped her finger into the jar and then trailed the chocolate covered finger over her left nipple, coating it with chocolate. “Don’t you want to suckle me?” she teased, then dipped her finger in it again, to cover her other. 

He was instantly hard, his erection throbbing with desire. He swallowed hard, his mouth watering in anticipation.

“I want to suck your nipples, too,” her eyes fixed on his arousal. “Among other things. And lick all the chocolate off.”

Lee groaned. The idea of her mouth on him almost drove him over the edge. Almost without thought, he moved to the bed. “I've been thinking…we really shouldn’t be doing this unprotected, what if?”

“I get pregnant? Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of it,” she told him. Coming to her knees she kissed him, while her hand found his hot flesh.

“Owww, Elizabeth...if you do that...It will be over before we get started,” he said hoarsely. Climbing onto the bed, he knelt in front of her and cupped one breast, taking the nipple into his mouth he began to lick and suck the hard nub until every trace of chocolate was gone. Then turned his attention to the other one, drawing the nipple deep into his mouth; sucking and gently biting.

“Owww, Lee....Yes, suck harder,” she encouraged. Her free hand stroked his hair, while she thrust her breasts forward. “Touch me.”

He cupped her other breast and squeezed, while he tormented the nipple with his thumb. His own arousal ached for release, but he didn’t want to take her yet. He wanted her to pleasure him as she had promised. Lifting his head from her breast, he trailed kisses down her body, following the residue of chocolate that had drizzled from her nipples. He wasn’t used to having such intense feelings of need with any other woman. He couldn’t take his hands off her. He moved back to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth. 

“Owww, that feels so good,” Elizabeth groaned, running her hands over any part of him that she could reach.

Her nipples were hard and distended. He was turned on by the feel of it in his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the hard bud and pulled it deeper into his mouth, devouring her. “You’re nipples...are so suckable.”

“It’s my turn,” she smiled, giving him a gentle push to encourage him to lie down.

 

Lee did as instructed, lying on his back he watched her as she once again dipped into the jar. He drew in a breath as she applied the chocolate to his nipples. A jolt of electric shot to his groin, he couldn’t get much harder. He groaned with pleasure as she lowered her head to suck one nipple. She had him so turned on, so hard, he didn’t know how long he could hold out. 

She drizzled the chocolate down his torso, following it with her mouth, until she reached his erection. Lifting her head, she met his gaze, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Slowly she scooped more chocolate from the jar and gently smeared it over his pubic hair, then ran her coated hands over his balls, and penis, letting the thick black liquid drip deep into his urethra. 

Lee gritted his teeth, trying to lie still, he so wanted to move. It was difficult enough when she took his balls into her mouth and swirled her tongue around each of them, but When she licked his urethra's opening to suck out the chocolate, then take the entire penis into her mouth and began to lick and suck, he lost control, arching his back, gasping in pleasure. He reached for her, tangling his fingers in her hair. The incredible tremors radiating out to every nerve ending drove him closer to the brink. He almost swore when she squeezed, stopping him from coming.

“Not yet – I haven’t finished with Dick yet,” he told him, Straddling him. Taking hold of his wrists, she raised his arms above his head, and then bent forward to kiss him. “I want you hot and hard,” she said between kisses.

“If I get any harder...I’ll explode!"

“I’ve been thinking about this all day; wanting your mouth on my nipples, wanting your hard length inside me. She moved so that one nipple was tantalizingly close to his mouth. “Do you want this?” she teased.

“Dammit, Elizabeth, I want all of you.” He was frustrated. He needed her to touch him. “Take me inside you?” 

Silently she released his wrists and moved down to position herself over him. Taking hold of his shaft with one hard, she sank down onto him.

Encased in her moist embrace, her insides clenched him tight, giving him such pleasure. He strained towards completion. Rolling, he took her with him and supporting himself with his good arm, he began to thrust, driving into her. She put her hands on his shoulders, helping to support him. They were both panting; his member throbbed as he built towards climax. His seed erupted from him in another powerful orgasm that left him totally spent. Lifting himself away, he rolled onto his back. 

Elizabeth sighed and snuggled close, pulling the covers over them. Lee closed his eyes, tired, but content. He knew that this couldn’t last, it was just sex, but that didn’t seem to matter anymore.

Chapter 14

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at Lee, still asleep beside her. The tiny rays of light through the narrow slit windows told her it was morning. For a few minutes she watched Lee sleep. He was even more appealing asleep. He looked so vulnerable; she could help softly touching his face.

“Ummm,” Lee stirred and opened his eyes.

“Good morning,” Elizabeth smiled.

“Good morning to you,” he smiled back, turning onto his side to face her.

“Did I tire you out?” 

“I’ll show you who is tired out,” he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her.

She felt his hardness as he moved against her. Watching his expression, she burrowed beneath the covers, until her hand found his arousal. “Two can play that game.”

“I’m game if you are. Turn over.” 

She turned onto her side with her back to him. His arm encircled her waist and she felt his arousal against her bottom. Then his hand moved up her body to her breasts, rubbing and teasing the hardening nipples, while the other hand moved down over her stomach to her mound. She opened her legs to permit him entrance to her intimate place. “Owww, put it in,” she begged.

 

She moaned softly as she felt his hardness press against her from behind, then he entered her. His swollen length filled her, stretched her, going deeper. Her insides contracted around it making him moan. He pushed harder, and then pulled out until just the tip was still inside, before thrusting in again.

“Do you like it like this?” he asked as he continued to slide in and out.

“Owww, yes,” she gasped. His hand was at her breast, caressing and squeezing, while his other arm was wrapped around her, hold her against him. His length seemed to be swelling inside her and her insides convulsed around it.

“Owww, I can’t get enough of you,” he groaned.  
It felt so amazing, she wanted it to go on and on, but she was going to come. Her whole body was alive with sensations. Her nipples tingled and his hard length moving inside her was driving her wild. “Owww, Lee – my nipples,” she cried out unashamedly.

Her cries seemed to arouse him even more, his hand rubbed over her breasts, squeezing the nipples, while he speeded up his movements jerking against her. 

They both came together, but after he stayed inside her, holding her, gently caressing her. “Are you hungry?” she asked.

“For you?” he replied.

“No, for breakfast, I’m starving,” she complained.

“Just a little longer, I could stay like this all day.”

Elizabeth laughed. “You’re insatiable.” She knew that he only had to get hard again and she would not be able to resist. 

“I thought you liked it like this,” he tormented, his hand caressing her breasts, his fingers circling the sensitive nipples.

“I do, but if we don’t stop now, we’ll be here all day.” She grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand away. “You’ll have to wait until tonight. Besides doesn’t dick need a rest?”

“Dick is just fine.”

“Lee!” she chastised firmly.

“Okay,” he relented as he slowly withdrew and let her go.

Elizabeth pulled on her robe before throwing back the covers and heading for the bathroom.

***

When she returned to the bedroom, Lee was asleep. She watched him for a moment, he was so damned attractive lying there, she was tempted to slide in beside him, but she knew if she did that, one thing would lead to another... So she took her clothes to the bathroom to dress.

Ten minutes later she was in the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door. She took the eggs and broke four into a bowl to whisk. She liked her eggs scrambled, and as Lee was asleep, he would have his scrambled too. After turning on the grill, she placed four slices of bread underneath and turned her attention to preparing the eggs. She guessed that Lee would want coffee to help wake him up, and she smiled as she pictured him asleep. She turned the toast and poured the beaten eggs into the pan, then quickly filled the kettle and switched it on, before returning to the eggs.

It wasn’t long before she had two plates of egg on toast, and two coffees on a tray, carrying it up to the bedroom. She carefully put the tray down and gave Lee a gently shake. “Lee, wake up.”

“What..?” he answered sleepily.

“Come on, lover – I’ve made breakfast,” she gave him another shake. 

Lee opened his eyes and looked at her. “You’re dressed.”

“Yes, and I’ve made breakfast,” she picked up the tray and put it on the bed. “Hope you like scrambled egg.” She sat on the edge of the bed.

Lee rubbed his eyes, and propped himself up. “Thanks, no-one ever gives me breakfast in bed,” he smiled as he reached for a cup and slipped it appreciatively. 

They ate their breakfast in silence, with Elizabeth sitting on the bed beside Lee. She had been really hungry; all that sex had given her an appetite. Washing the last of the toast down with the coffee she climbed off the bed and picked up the tray.

“That was great, thanks,” Lee smiled.

“My pleasure,” she smiled back. “Now if you’ll get up, I think I need to change those soggy soggy sheets.”

“Sure you won’t come back to bed?” he joked, throwing back the covers invitingly.

Elizabeth shook her head and turned away, just the sight of his nakedness turned her on. “What are you doing today?”

“I’ve nothing planned. Why don’t you come back to my place? We can have some privacy, away from our pirate Captain,” he suggested as he followed her to the door and held it open for her.

She swallowed hard, even soft; his manhood was so erotic, hanging there, she wanted to touch it. “Do you think you can perform without the Captain’s help?”

“I think this morning proved that.”

“I’ll think about it. Now will you please put some clothes on?” She deliberately walked away before she was tempted to put the tray down and give him a blow job.

***

Elizabeth took the sheets to the laundry and sat watching the machine swirling the sheets around. She couldn’t get her mind off of Lee and the sight of his naked body. She would do anything he wanted if it meant that he would have sex with her. He wasn’t the only one who was insatiable. She could not help fantasising about what she wanted to do to his dick, and she wondered how long she could keep him aroused. She was getting pretty aroused herself. She wished that he was here with her, his hand in her underwear, caressing her, his fingers moving inside her – she nearly moaned out loud. Just then a new idea popped into her head, of having sex with him in the back of a car. She could picture herself lying naked on the back seat, with him on top, plunging into her. Her body tightened at the thought of him inside her. She looked at the machine, how much longer would the cycle take? She wanted to get out of there and back to Lee and tear off her clothes and have wild passionate sex. She was definetly falling in lust with him.

***

Back in Harbour Reach, Lee lit the fire in the lounge and turned the heating on to warm the house ready for Elizabeth, before going upstairs to check the bedroom. He was meeting her at Crab Rock for dinner, and then he intended to bring her back here. The large bed was much more comfortable than the one at the lighthouse, which was not really big enough for two.

Finishing making the bed, Lee pulled the patchwork bedspread over the bed, then stopped. What the hell was he doing? Had he gone mad? He’d forgotten about honour and duty, about who and what he was. But what was he going to say to Elizabeth? He sat down on the bed, shaking his head. Well done, Crane! He chastised himself. Lee inhaled a deep breath. He was supposed to be an Officer and a Gentleman, but there had been nothing gentlemanly about his behaviour the past couple of days, he‘d turned into a sex fiend. He’d come here to look for a house, not pick up a woman and spend his time having wild passionate sex with her. Maybe he should leave right now. But that wouldn’t be fair to Elizabeth, to just walk away, leaving her wondering. One thing he knew for sure, he wouldn’t be bringing her back to his bed tonight. But he couldn’t just abandon her; there was no doubt that the pirate’s ghost was dangerous, especially for a woman on her own. He’s no more of a scoundrel than you’ve been, Lee Crane, he told himself. He felt like a complete cad. He’d acted without a thought of the consequences.

What the hell must Elizabeth think of him? Yet she had seemed willing enough. His manhood stirred at the memory of that morning. Stop it! He told himself getting to his feet. He could not help walking to the French windows and stepping out on the veranda to look across in the direction of the lighthouse. He knew that Elizabeth was not there, she’d gone to the launderette with the sheets. He groaned as once again his thoughts returned to the bed and the way it felt to be inside her. Again he hardened in response. Would he really be able to resist her when it came to it? Stop torturing yourself. He returned to the bedroom and closed the doors behind him, before heading down stairs.

Chapter 15

 

They sat side by side on a rug in front of the fire. Lee shifted uneasily and she gave him a sideways glance, trying to read his expression as he stared into the fire. Elizabeth moved closer and touched his hand. “Lee?”

Lee turned to look at her, and smiled, slipping his arm around her. 

She rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re very quiet tonight.” She sensed that there was something different about him tonight. He didn’t have that same happy relaxed air about him.

“Sorry, I was a bit pre-occupied.”

“No need to apologise. Is something wrong?”

“You know this can't last.” He replied, firelight reflected in those honey eyes as he stared into the fire.

“Yes, I know, but we can enjoy it while it does." She badly wanted to touch him, to kiss him…

Looking into her eyes, he reached out and touched her face. “I’m not in the habit of sleeping with every woman I meet. Not that it wasn’t the most amazing sex. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t excuse the way I behaved . "

“Oh, for goodness sake! You think that having sex with me was disrespectful? I wanted it as much as you did, and I still want it. Her hand went to his zipper. “I want to look at you, want to hold your penis, I want to watch it swell in my hand. She groaned. “I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

There should be more to a relationship than sex.”

“Yes...No,” she shook her head. “But if sex is all you're prepared to give me, I want it. Even if it has to come to an end. No commitment on either part. Is that what you want?”

“I know I’m not ready to make a commitment to anyone. I have a life that you know nothing about and I will have to go back to it soon. That's an awful lot to ask of anyone.”

“You’re not married, are you?” she asked, suspicious of his sudden change of mind.

He laughted. “No, only to my work.”

“Then why can’t we just enjoy what we have here and now. I don’t expect you to propose to me or anything. I’m not trying to trap you. Please don’t spoil it, please.” 

“Because it’s wrong and because if I don’t stop now, I might not be able to.” 

Elizabeth knew from the look in his eyes that she had a fight on her hands. “Why is it wrong? We’re both adults. What we do behind closed doors is our own business. Tell me you are not tempted, that you don’t want me to kiss you and take you inside me.”

“You know I do, very much.” The conflict of emotions was clear on his face, and those expressive eyes.

She wanted him right there on the rug. Holding his gaze, she moved her hand to his zipper and gently pushed her hand inside to free his burgeoning erection.

“Ohh, Elizabeth,” he sucked in a breath, his hand gripping her wrist. Even as he moved to stop her, he hardened under her touch.

“Now tell me that you don’t want this,” she challenged. She watched him as she stroked him. “Take off your clothes.”

He shook his head, his grip tightened on her wrist. “Stop it.” He tried to free himself from her hold, cursing softly when she did not release him.

“You can't deny you want this,” she lowered her head and took him into her mouth, tormenting the sensitive tip with her tongue. 

He cried out, his hands cradled her head. His legs moved restlessly as he moaned. His fingers stroked her hair. He was breathing hard, he was getting close. Elizabeth lifted her head away. She wanted him inside her when he came. “Not yet.”

His eyes were almost glazed, gold in the firelight. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and he regained control, although he was still aroused. 

“Ready to give in?” Elizabeth teased. Secretly, she wanted to play a bit longer, she knew that the longer she made him wait, the more intense his climax would be. She loved the noises he made, it really turned her on. Getting to her knees, she began to strip, slowly – watching him as she did so. “Why don’t we take a bath together? You could wash my breasts, and I’ll wash your...” she smiled, lowering her gaze to his erection. “Have you even done it in the bath?” She closed her hand around his hard flesh and began to move up and down, hand over hand, keeping him encased in her hands.

He gasped, watching her hands move. “Owww, you do things to me.” He closed his eyes; his head rested back again the seat.

She continued, gently squeezing with each stroke. The feel of him in her hands and his moans excited her. Her insides tightened, she couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Stop!” He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. “I can’t do this.”

She reached out and took his head in her hands and kissed him. After a brief hesitation he kissed her back, his hands moving over her body, finding her breast with one hand, he lifted it and lowered his head to take it into his mouth, his tongue flicking across the hard bud, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. “Owww, do it now,” she pleaded breathlessly, her insides ached for him. She moved a hand down between them; he shuddered and moaned as she closed her hand around his shaft.

 

***

Lee turned onto his side to look at Elizabeth lying in bed next to him. When it came to it, he could not deny her. As much as his head had said no, he’d caved in to his desires. In the glow of the firelight, he watching her naked breasts rising and falling as she slept, he felt another wave of lust; she was incredibly sexy and when he was with her he lost all control. He didn’t love her, well maybe just a bit, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to leave her. He snuggled closer, feeling her warmth against him.

She gave a little sigh and turned onto her side, rubbing her bottom against him.

“Are you awake?” he whispered, slipping an arm around her waist.

“If I’m not, I’m having an incredible dream,” she replied sleepily.

Lee smiled as he moved his hand to her breasts, stroking and tormenting the nipples. He loved feeling them swell into peaks. His own body was reacting, he was amazed how many times he had been able to perform, and he wouldn’t have thought it possible. He kissed her neck and shoulder, while he moved his hand to urge her legs open.

“Owww, yes,” she moaned as he entered her, pushing back against him. “Owww, more!”

He groaned as he sank into her, feeling her moist warm sheath around him, he moved slowly, going deeper with each thrust. “Owww, that feels so good,” he whispered, feeling her body convulse around him, caressing him. Each stroke giving so much pleasure as he slowly moved in and out of her warm embrace. She was moaning softly, moving with him.  
His breathing increased as his excitement grew and pleasure flared, radiating out to every nerve. Every stroke took him closer to the edge.

 

Chapter 16

Lee tossed his holdall into the trunk and closed it. He felt guilty as hell about leaving Elizabeth, but they had both known that it would happen sooner or later. He had decided that it was best if he left now, before things progressed any further. He intended to visit his mother a little earlier than planned, and she had been more than happy for him to do so. Opening the car door, he got behind the wheel and started the engine. He just had to drop the keys off at the real estate office. He’d also have to let the institute know where he was going, and cancel his appointment at the medical centre. His arm and shoulder were much better, and he didn’t think that he needed any more treatment anyway, although Jamie might not agree. However, he was sure that by the time he returned to Santa Barbara, he would be back to full fitness.

***

Elizabeth opened the door, her long blond hair ties back. “Lee,” she smiled.

Lee felt himself relax. “I just stopped by before I leave.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Are you coming in for a few minutes?” She stood back to allow him to enter.

Lee stepped inside and waited while she closed the door. “Are you all right? He shifted nervously, unsure of how she was going to take his leaving. Even though they had discussed it.

“Don’t look so worried. I won’t bite,” she smiled. “Would you like some coffee?” she asked, headed for the kitchen.

“No, thank you, I’ve got a long drive,” he watched her, remembering every inch of her beautiful body, and the nights they had shared.

“I will be leaving too, my investigation is finished.” 

Lee cleared his throat. “It is?”

“Yes, I think that we proved without doubt that the lighthouse is haunted.” She moved closer. “Would you like to do it one more time before you leave?” she smiled seductively.

Yes. His body cried out. Resolutely, he took a step back, blanking out the images in his mind. “I should be going.”

“Of course.” She moved closer, putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

Instinctively, he embraced her, kissing her back, his hands going to her behind, pulling her too him. She moulded to him and a surge of desire enveloped him, he didn’t know how much longer he could stand being so close to her without giving in to the need building inside him.

Surprisingly it was Elizabeth that stopped, easing away from him, she smiled. “Goodbye, Lee, I’m going to miss you, especially your dick,” she joked

He was already missing her, or at least a part of him was. She was the sexiest woman he had ever met. He shook his head. “I don’t know what it is about you. Where are you going now?”

“My parents live in England, I thought I might go and stay with them for awhile. There are a lot of haunted places in England.”

He wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving like this, after their brief liaison, he would probably never see her again. A part of him did not want to leave her, but his life was in Santa Barbara. He was happy with his life, and loved his work. He wasn’t ready for a serious relationship. “Goodbye, Elizabeth,” he gave her a quick kiss and turned to the door, pulling it open he stepped out into the morning sun and with a brief smile, he started back towards his car before he changed his mind. 

 

*end*

 

*“Silencio, yo no se lastimar le,”  
Hush, I will not hurt you.  
“Mi nombre es Pantera, en su señorita de servicio.&quot.”  
My name is Pantera, at your service,  
“Quiero que ustedes, señorita, hará que lenta, sensual amor a usted.”  
I very much want to make slow, sensual love to you.


End file.
